Main Game online, Yuk!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berlatih basket, tiba-tiba kedatangan lima anak berambut pelangi yang membawa tujuan yang nista sekali: bertanding game online! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /Warning Inside/AU saat Kuroko dkk kelas 2/DLDR


Hari yang sangat indah.

Suasana yang indah juga berlaku untuk SMA Seirin. SMA Seirin yang dikenal akan klub basketnya yang menjadi bintang dadakan menghadapi sekolah paling kaya seantero Jepang—alias Rakuzan—juga sangat damai. Gymnasium tempat markas klub basketnya pun juga masih 'normal', kalau menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan abnormal seorang cowok berkacamata plus tsun-tsun, hilangnya aura seorang anak mung—errr, maksudnya terimut, plus suara kunyahan keras ala Tiger—maksudnya seorang cowok berwajah garang dan beralis dobel.

Namun hari yang indah itu kemudian—

BRAK! BRAK! DUAK! GEDEBUM! GEDERUBRAG! BRUK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Main Game **_**Online**_**, Yok!**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, main game (?), anjrit aneh (?), ada OC, slight!KiyoKuro dan lain sebagainya.

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki, **Hero Dream** © Efunen Company

A/N (Mun) : Cuma ide yang mendadak lewat masuk ke otak Mun, berdasarkan pengalaman main game online Hero Dream (bisa dibilang ini _omake_ a.k.a AU-nya _The Legend of Emperors_ lho). Pas libur New Year yang lalu, aku balapan sama anak _gamers_ begadang **nyaris** 24 jam cuma buat naikin level sama _tier_-nya, namun sialnya aku malah berakhir di-_bully_ gegara sinyal kampret... Anjyir. Oke, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kacamata Hyuuga rusak.

Riko secara refleks melempari bola basketnya dan bola orange itu kena persis ke mulut Kagami yang apesnya sedang memakan hamburger ke 21-nya. Dan bisa dipastikan Kagami langsung K.O di tempat, bonusnya sekarat dengan hamburger yang belum dikunyah tertelan bulat-bulat akibat lemparan maut sang _coach_-nya yang selevel dengan si anak yang hampir-hampir saja transparan itu.

Kiyoshi seketika memeluk Izuki yang ada di sampingnya, dan berakhir di-suit-suit-in oleh si kucing.

Sialnya, si kucing itu sendiri malah dilompati oleh sahabat pendiam dan _hero_ tanpa suara—alias Mitobe. Tambahannya, si mulut kucing itu terjerembab dengan sukses dengan Mitobe yang masih panik tidak ketulungan. Habisnya, dia agak sensitif terhadap serangan mendadak—di luar serangan yang berasal dari permainan basket tentunya.

Tsuchida sontak melempari HP-nya, dan pas dipergoki ternyata mengirim SMS dengan adik Mitobe yang juga pacarnya. Walah.

Trio freshmen seketika berpelukan bareng-bareng. Aduh betapa tingginya solidaritas kalian, hiks...

"O-Oi, ada apa ini?" tanya Hyuuga dengan kacamata masih rusak.

Pas Hyuuga menoleh ke belakangnya—dimana ada satu-satunya pintu masuk ke gymnasium sekaligus aula itu—ia mendapati ada lima makhluk berambut warna-warni berdiri dengan muka yang bervariasi. Ada yang masih datar dan memakan snack kesayangannya, ada juga yang mengelus-elus _lucky item_-nya, ada lagi yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokan dan berakhir diinjek-injek dengan ganas oleh si ganguro, dan yang terakhir... Dia senyam-senyum sendiri.

_Oh God, sh*t._

Kadang kala anggota Seirin bisa mengutuk keberadaan mereka yang bagaikan berkah sekaligus kutukan.

"Halo, semuanya. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, saya datang hanya untuk menjenguk **pacar**ku. Sekalian mengajak mantan anggota timku untuk _have fun_ di sini. Jangan halang-halangi saya." ujar si rambut merah sambil mengasah guntingnya dengan mata heterokromiknya mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksudnya.

"Kurokocchi... Jangan mau sama si Akashicchi—."

CKRIS.

Si rambut kuning kembali mundung, kali ini 10 kali lebih suram dari yang biasanya.

"Lupakan si kuning anak anjing—coret—anak ayam yang cengeng itu. **Di mana Tetsuya?**" tanya—coret—ancam si rambut merah tenang. Tenang sih iya tetapi suaranya seperti Lucifer kepingin meminta bawahannya mati kalau gagal dalam misi. Mematikan sekali deh.

Hyuuga yang hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, mendadak dihampiri oleh aura super tipis yang berada persis di samping kanannya. Hyuuga yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya, sontak saja koprol ke belakang saking syoknya; hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk semua anggota Seirin plus _coach_. Oh ya, Kagami adalah pengecualian, karena dia masih sekarat di tempat.

"Wah, wah, Tetsuya sayang. Meski kau sekarang sudah tidak memakai kemampuan _phantom_-mu, tapi masih transparan?" Si rambut merah harus mengakui kalau ia harus memberi penghargaan khusus kepada sang kekasihnya. Heran deh, bagaimana bisa sang _phantom player_ yang meski sudah benar-benar meninggalkan cara bermain khas _phantom_-nya masih bisa menerapkan tradisi—atau lebih tepatnya kebiasaan menghilangkan diri? Bisa-bisa kekasihnya disangka ninja deh.

"Yah, Aka—maksudku Sei-kun... Entah kenapa karena ada darah ninja dalam diriku ya?" jawab Tetsuya, sang kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, sang _Emperor_ asal Rakuzan, memasang wajah _flat_.

"Kalau itu benar, aku seperti mendapatkan kekasih seorang pembunuh." canda Akashi sarkas.

"Terima kasih atas perkataan sinismu, Sei-kun."

_Ih, pasangan yang lovey-dovey. Masih setan, seperti biasanya. Kenapa mereka bisa jadian sih?_

Setelah memberi ciuman singkat pada pipi kiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuat Kise menjerit tidak rela dan berakhir ia berguling-guling tidak karuan seperti anak kecil yang mewek, si ganguro alias Aomine yang mengamuk terus berakhir di-TKO oleh Momoi yang ternyata ikut bersamanya, dan kacamata Midorima rusak, sang Emperor lalu mengumumkan sesuatu, "Untuk Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Aida-senpai, Taiga. Kalian bersama Tetsuya ikut aku."

"E-Eh?" Empat makhluk yang di-_summon_ oleh sang Emperor, melongo kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya masing-masing.

Akashi lalu menyunggingkan senyuman bisnisnya. _Oh dear_, semua anak Seirin segera saja merasakan aura sedingin Antartika yang menyerang tulang belakang mereka semua. Andai sang Emperor sampai menebar senyuman seperti itu, sama saja Anda sekalian akan mendapatinya Akashi itu **sudah** merancang siasat yang **sangat** buruk terhadap semua orang di sekitarnya, tidak peduli teman atau bukan.

Merasakan bahaya (?) yang akan dilontarkan sang kekasih terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya, Kuroko buru-buru menyelanya dengan sopan, "Anooo... Maaf, Sei-kun... Apa kau berencana... Menantang semua anak Seirin plus partnernya kita untuk bermain... Sebuah game online?"

JELEEEBBBBBBB.

Pertanyaan Kuroko kena persis di jantung Akashi.

_Tantangan macam apa itu lagi-ssu?_ Kise bisa merasakan aura nista—coret—jelek yang menguar dari diri sang Emperor itu.

_Akashi ngajak main game online? Dewa apa yang kena sakit sih?_ Aomine hanya bisa mengorek kuping dengan wajah besi, meski di dalamnya ia ingin sekali mengompol dan berlari keliling sekolah Touou hanya untuk melampiaskan kekhawatiran level Fenr*rnya.

_Kurochin terlihat... Yummy_.

CKRIS.

3 _seconds role_ dimulai dengan tangisan yang tumbennya keluar dari manik ungunya si titan berjiwa bocah berusia 11 tahun itu.

"Tu-Tumben banget itu titan menangis sambil memunguti snack-snacknya..." gumam Hyuuga merinding ngeri. Sumpeh, ada apa sih dengan hari ini? ! Tidak adakah hari yang damai bagi Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan untuk berlatih basket? Sayangnya hidup mereka benar-benar heboh—dalam artian lain—kalau berhadapan dengan kelompok pemain basket yang ndewo tetapi berkepribadian aneh seperti GoM.

Serius, Hyuuga ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

"Seperti yang dikatakan ohok-pacarku-ohok Tetsuya, aku ingin menantang kalian bermain game online. Mataku tidak pernah salah, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai... Kalian berdua sedang heboh di dunia game online He*o D*eam karena kalian _numero uno_ di situ, ya kan? Kalau tidak salah... Server 12 alias Marsh Keep kan?" tanya Akashi menyeringai.

Kalau dilihat dari mata anggota basket SMA Seirin, senyuman Akashi adalah senyuman **kematian**.

Menelan ludah, Hyuuga hanya menggangguk pelan, "I-Iya, Akashi..."

"Hmmm... Mainnya di sini **ya**, Aida-**senpai**?"

Riko kalah telak.

_Tamat sudah nasib kita woy..._ Izuki dkk hanya bisa memaklumi takluknya sang _coach_ sadis dan si kapten setan itu di hadapan Emperor. Dalam catatan kehidupannya, seekor Lucifer sekalipun bisa tunduk kepada Akashi. Apalagi Satan. Bagaikan dewa beneran. _Ini Akashi beneran cuma remaja berusia 16 tahun? Auranya mirip Ratu Elizabeth II atau bahkan Raja Henry the Lion dari Inggris itu, sumpah ih!_

"Sudahlah. Oh ya, kalian pasti punya HP android dengan layar lebar seperti S*ms*ng G*l*xy Gr*nd ke atas?" tanya Akashi sambil mengisyaratkan anak-anak GoM-nya untuk _join the party_ dengan anak-anak Seirin.

"Iya… Cuma, Kuroko satu-satunya yang nggak punya, tuh." Riko menunjuk Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Oh ya?"

Hening.

_Bah, ini orang susah banget dikasih kepercayaan. Mending main basket deh_, kutuk anak-anak Seirin tidak rela.

CKRIS.

"Okeh deh, oke. Latihan basketnya, bubaaaar! Kumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan anak-anak ini!" perintah Riko yang ternyata rambutnya kena gunting sang Emperor.

Dengan tidak sudinya anak-anak basket SMA Seirin beristirahat sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya masing-masing bonus _powerbank_ yang untungnya sudah diisi penuh. Izuki memegang Len*vo yang berlayar besar berwarna hitam, sedangkan Kiyoshi mengeluarkan S*ms*ng G*l*xy Gr*nd Duos warna putih, sedangkan Hyuuga mempersenjatai dirinya dengan S*ms*ng G*l*xy S III

Hebatnya, Kagami malah memegang S*ms*ng N*te, sedangkan Aomine memegang S*ms*ung T*b ukuran lebih dari 8 inchi.

_Ih, ternyata Kagami dan Aomine anak orang tajir_, batin anak-anak Seirin jengkel.

Kise lalu mengeluarkan O*po dengan lebih dari 5 inchi, sedangkan Momoi mengeluarkan Len*vo yang setipe dengan Izuki, diteruskan dengan Takao yang ternyata mengeluarkan—.

"TAKAOOOO! ! ! ! KENAPA LU ADA DI SINI? !" Midorima koprol lagi ke belakang, saking syoknya.

"Akashi mengiming-imingi-ku dengan foto memalukan**mu**, Shin-chan~" jawab Takao polos.

_Lain kali kalau main game online, kubully kau, Akashi sialan_, kutuk Midorima panas.

Tidak hanya itu, ternyata Kasamatsu, Wakamatsu, Himuro dan Mayuzumi juga datang! Kacamata Hyuuga rusak lagi, dan kini ia terpaksa mengambil kacamata ketiganya. Riko makin keder dan baru saja meminta izin untuk keluar dari jebakan maut sang Emperor, dia sudah dihalangi dengan ribuan gunting di setiap pintu—tidak peduli isi ruangannya.

_WTF banget itu anak... MKKB kali ya? _Riko jengah melihat sikap arogan dan otoriternya Akashi.

Setelah selesai duduk dan menyiapkan peralatan perangnya, Akashi lalu menjelaskannya dengan modus mengelus bokong Kuroko—yang berakhir di-_ignite pass kai_ mukanya oleh Kuroko. Semua anak di situ segera saja berpikir untuk menggunakan Kuroko sebagai opsi kedua dalam menakut-nakuti Akashi selain rumput laut dan jahe. _Itu Akashi kayak suami-suami takut istri coy... Asoy sekali_.

"Oke, terima kasih atas cintamu, Tetsuya. Akan kujelaskan permainan kali ini. Game online yang akan kita jabanin hari ini adalah He*o D*eam. Tenang saja, aku sudah secara khusus **meminta** _grand master_-nya game ini untuk memberikan server khusus untuk kita. Jangan khawatir, semua anak basket setiap sekolah **kuminta** untuk memainkan game ini di tempat masing-masing." papar Akashi sambil mengelus mukanya yang merah karena tinju hebatnya Kuroko.

_Meminta = __**memaksa**__, kau pasti menghindari diksi kata ini cuma tidak untuk didemo massal ya 'kan Akashi sialan..._

Sang Emperor lalu menambahkannya, "Di server ini kita harus membuat akun baru dan siapa yang paling cepat naik level chara maupun heronya serta jabatannya akan menang."

TING.

Sifat jahil Hyuuga yang sudah mode _on_, lantas menguasai pikiran sang kapten terlicik nomor satu Seirin itu. Ia lalu menyelanya, "Kalau kita menang, kita akan menagih kau sesuatu, _deal_? Kalau kau menang, kau boleh memerintah-merintah kami—asalkan tidak menjurus ke kematian ya? Dan, **tidak ada yang BOLEH mendendam satu sama lain, OKE?**"

Sontak saja semua korban (?) Akashi yang hadir di gymn itu mundur dua langkah setelah menyadari bahwa aura Hyuuga sekarang selevel dengan Akashi.

_Itu kapten minta kiamat kubra ya? ! Awas aja kalo kau kalah, sialan! Teme!_

"Deal, Hyuuga-**senpai**." Diam-diam Akashi mendendam ke dia rupanya.

"Saya kasih peraturannya, oke? Jangan lo lagi, kan lo punya duit di belakang lo." tambah Hyuuga yang agaknya sudah mendendam kepadanya juga.

"Iya deh, Hyuuga-**senpai**." Tensi Akashi naik satu tingkat.

Hyuuga lalu menghela napas, dan mulai mengeluarkan peraturannya, "Satu, tidak boleh membeli sesuatu dengan kredit. Artinya, kita akan melakukannya sesuai dengan segala kemampuan yang ada. Kita semua adalah _player_ dengan VIP 0, artinya sama sekali bukan _player_ spesial. Kedua, jangan mencurangi satu sama lain dengan _cheat_. Ketiga, tidak ada di antara kita yang adalah teman dalam permainan ini. Kita adalah **musuh**."

GROAAAAAAAAAARRRRR GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Sang kapten Seirin lalu melanjutkannya, "Untuk _pal point_, sudah disediakan _pal point_ dengan jumlah yang cukup dalam beberapa dungeon yang levelnya tinggi. Siapa yang mengalahkan kalian di arena juga akan ditampilkan di layar android yang berbeda dan terpisah sendiri oleh HP kita semua, plus tidak ada tutorial. Kalian bebas menaikkan levelmu sendiri. Sekali lagi, jangan dendam, oke?"

"Sip!"

"Oke, **START!**"

**-xXx-**

**15 menit kemudian**…

"Aiyah, susah amat naikin sama seimbangin level char dan heronya ish!" gerutu Izuki sebal.

Hyuuga yang masih menatap layarnya dengan serius, lantas bertanya dengan datar, "Lu level berapa sekarang, Izuki? Gue 34 dengan Rhee level 36, Grendia level 37, terus Agrila level 38. Kesemuanya masih tier 3 dan aku sudah _squire_ bintang 4. Menang 25 kali dan 4 kalah, lo tau."

TEP TEP TEP. TING. TEP TEP TEP.

Izuki lalu menjawabnya dengan datar sambil menyelesaikan _quest_-nya, "Kalo aku, 45 dengan Rhee 32, Maeston 34, sama Agrila 36. Tier 3, _squire_ bintang 2, 23 menang dan 2 kalah—eh gimana caranya lo bisa satu bintang lebih tinggi dari gue padahal level char lo lebih rendah dari gue?"

PUH.

Hyuuga hanya bisa cengar-cengir nista, "Hehehehehe, lo bakal rasain betapa susahnya naikin level heromu ntar, Izuki. Bung Kiyoshi, lo gimana?"

Kiyoshi yang masih serius bermain game online itu, lalu menjawabnya dengan ngasal, "Level 35, Jansen level 38, Agrila 37 sama Hanzen level 36. Jansen dan Agrila sudah tier 3 terus Hanzen masih stuck di tier 2, _squire_ bintang 3, menang 18 kali dan kalah 5 kali, kesemuanya oleh Akashi sialan itu. Bentar gue mau kalahin si **kisekise** anjrit itu."

"Anjrit dari mana lo dapat Hanzen… _Lucky_ amat lo, Kiyoshi." gerutu Hyuuga kesal.

TEP TEP TEP. TING. TEP TEP TEP.

"Yay, gue menang. Rasain, Kise!"

_Sifat preman Kiyoshi langsung keluar… OOC bener dia…_

**-xXx-**

**55 menit kemudian…**

"Tetsuya, kau level berapa?"

Kuroko yang masih _badmood_ bermain game itu, lalu menjawabnya dengan sebal, "Aku level 37 dengan Talia level 40, Nexara level 39, dan Agrila level 41 serta kesemuanya masih tier 3. Buset, aku kalahin **kisekise** dua kali… Lumayan, dapat 40 prestige. 3 kali membully Kise-kun lagi, aku akan naik ke _squire_ bintang 4, Sei-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Ternyata Ryouta ujung-ujungnya menjadi target pembullyan mereka_, batin Akashi (pura-pura) kasihan sama Kise.

Sedangkan sang korban a.k.a Kise sendiri? Dia menahan air mata sungguhan sambil memegang HP-nya dengan aura sedikit tegang. Di HP tempat daftar pertandingan ditampilkan, terlihat Kise yang berada di peringkat **buntut** dengan hanya berbekalkan 15 kemenangan dan **109** kekalahan berturut-turut.

"Penasaran nih, Akashi si _Emperor_ itu rank berape sih…" tanya Aomine penasaran sambil melirik tabletnya.

TING. TEP TEP TEP. TING. TEP TEP TEP.

"Aku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimindasi.

_Maafkan kami, Boss. Kami berniat mengalahkan lu, tau_, batin semua anak Seirin plus GoM jengkel.

Dengan seringaian mematikanya, sang Emperor lalu menjawab sambil memainkan HP-nya, "Aku level 50 dengan Jansen sudah mendekati tahap _adept_ level 60, Merilla sudah masuk tier 6 dan level 55, Marlina tier 5 level 57, dan Sir Rogas level 56 tier 5, powernya 770123, sudah masuk Lord bintang 3*. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, tapi aku harus mengalahkanmu."

CTIK.

Kuroko, sang _phantom player_, langsung menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Kiyoshi, menukarnya dengan Izuki. Dengan tatapan penuh niat mengalahkan plus sebal, cowok berambut biru cerah itu lalu berkata dengan super dingin, "Haaa? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut, **Akashi**-kun. Kita buat kubu, jadi menarik 'kan?"

"Woi—."

"AKU IKUT! AKU IKUT! WALAU KAU MENGALAHKANKU DUA KALI TAPI AKU AKAN TETAP IKUT KAU-_SSU_!" Kise dengan manjanya ikut menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Kuroko.

CTIK CTIK.

Akashi lalu menyeringai kecil, "Baiklah, Tetsuya. Yang ikut kubu saya, sini mendekat. Namun jangan terlalu dekat, cukup di sekitar saya saja. Tetsuya, **aku tidak akan kalah**. Camkan itu."

Kuroko dengan senyuman gelapnya mengamini ancaman Akashi, "Saya terima tantanganmu, Akashi. Kalau kau kalah, kau harap mentraktir saya 10 gelas _vanilla milkshake_ **setiap hari **selama sisa SMA kita dan datang ke sini seminggu tiga kali hanya dengan menaiki sepedamu dan harus datang ke sini sebelum jam 12 malam. Terus mampirlah ke rumahku dan kau akan menjadi **pelayan** aku."

_Woi, woi, memangnya ini di L.A? Masa taruhannya semenakutan itu…_ GoM plus anak Seirin cuma bisa cengo, mangap dan syok. Hebat benar jadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang dengan perkasanya melawan sang Emperor yang tidak terkalahkan seperti Akashi. Kalau Kuroko dalam posisi klasik, dia akan menjadi seorang Hercules dan Akashi adalah dewa jahat asal Yunani itu.

"Jika kau kalah, Tetsuya, pindah ke Rakuzan yuk? Serius lho." Seringaian mematikan lalu dialamatkan kepada Kuroko dari Akashi.

_Modus tuh…Modus seme…Hebat benar juga jadi Akashi, semuanya penuh modus. Modus memonopoli Kuroko…_ Lagi-lagi mereka semua minus Akashi dan Kuroko harus menelan ludah dan mengerjap-gerjapkan matanya sesekali. Akashi memang tidak pernah kapok mengejar-gejar Kuroko hanya demi memuaskan cintanya kepada sang _phantom player_ itu. Tak heran mereka cocok disebut pasangan setan.

Kuroko lalu menggangguk singkat, "Deal."

Dan 2 jam pun berlalu…

Hingga 6 jam kemudian…

10 jam…

20 jam…

**-xXx-**

**1 hari kemudian…**

TOK TOK.

Seorang siswa—anak dari klub perpustakaan yang kebetulan kemari untuk mencari sang ketua klub tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kuroko—mengetuk-getuk pintu gym tempat anak-anak klub basket biasa berkumpul. Dengan kikuknya ia berkata dengan lirih, "A-Anu, saya Hitsui Kakushitou. Junior klub perpustakaannya Kuroko-sempai. Apa Kuroko-sempai ada di dalam…?"

TEP TEP TEP. TING. TEP TEP TEP.

Hitsui, junior kelas 1-2 tersebut, lalu membukakan pintunya dengan perlahan. Kebetulan sekali, pintu itu sama sekali tidak terkunci. Mata hazelnutnya lalu melirik ke dalam, dan mendapatinya belasan anak cowok yang tepar tidak karuan dengan pakaian berantakan dan sejumlah perangkat PS4 dan bahkan lima TV yang dibawa dari ruang komputernya.

Sejumlah HP juga ikut tergeletak dengan berantakannya, menambah kesan tidak rapi pada gym itu.

"Ha-Halo…?"

PUAH!

Mendadak salah satu dari mereka—seorang cowok berambut biru dongker—bersendawa dengan keras dan mengeluh dengan kesal, "Sialan… Kenapa Tetsu menang, hargh… Akashi… Kenapa lu malah membiarkan Tetsu meningkatkan dan mendapatkan kesempatan mengambil dan memasukkan itu Ernodragas ke dalam barisannya… Sialan…"

Si rambut merah membara yang masih terkapar lelah, berguling dengan malas sambil memeluk tas Rakuzannya, "Mana aku tahu, Daiki… Harusnya aku nggak meremehkannya tahu… Aku tidak menyangka Tetsuya bisa menjadi PG yang berbahaya, lebih berbahaya dari Kazunari dan si kapten dari Yosen itu… Sialan, kenapa aku harus kalaaaahhh…? !"

"**Mampus lu, Sei-kun**."

"Ha-Hah? !"

Manik heterokromik dan manik biru laut melihat sosok cowok berambut biru langit yang sepertinya tidur—maksudnya pura-pura tidur—sambil memeluk Kiyoshi yang dengan mesumnya mengelus bokongnya. Kini Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menohok dan membunuh si mantan _ace_ SMA kekasihnya—kalau saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Kiyoshi mempunyai cinta yang bersifat _unrequited_ ke Kuroko.

"Jangan khawatir, Sei-kun. Kiyoshi-sempai itu seperti teddy bear lho…"

Nyem nyem.

Akashi tambah bingung. Apa sih, korelasinya antara Kiyoshi Teppei yang bergelar _Iron Heart_ itu dengan teddy bear?

Aomine yang mencueki Kakushitou yang dengan ngerinya bersimpuh lemah di dekat pintu masuk, lantas mem-puk-puk Akashi, "Sepertinya kau harus membawa Tetsu ke sekolahmu jika kau tidak mau Tetsu-mu direbut sama Kiyoshi dan Kagami. Dua orang itu calon banget yang menjadi _next husband_ Tetsu jika dia putus sama elu, Akashi."

CTIK.

"A-Aku akan mengalahkan—."

HOAAAHHHMMMM.

Tanpa disadari oleh Akashi dan Aomine, mereka berdua segera menguap secara bebarengan, dan selanjutnya tidur lagi. Pertarungan tidak penting itu kini dimenangkan oleh kubu Kuroko—dengan 547 kemenangan berbanding 546 serta total rata-rata level heronya 86 berbanding 84. Hari itu telah menjadi salah satu hari yang takkan dilupakan baik Kuroko maupun Akashi, karena inilah satu-satunya cara mereka bercinta; dengan saling berkompetisi dalam banyak hal—termasuk bermain _game online_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
